1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover-type apparatus, and more particularly to a cover-type apparatus with a simplified interlocking structure.
2. Related Art
In a conventional automatic sheet feeder of a scanner or a sheet-fed scanner, a latching mechanism is provided to fasten the cover to the body of the scanner. The latching mechanism may include a rotating shaft mounted on the cover and two hooks disposed at two ends of the rotating shaft. Each of the hooks engages with a recess on a body of the scanner, so that the cover is locked to the body. In addition, the latching mechanism may also include a releasing handle, which, when being pressed, rotates the hooks upwards to unlatch the hooks from the recess, and the cover is released. A biasing spring may be disposed to provide a restoring force to the latching mechanism.
Thus, such latching mechanism is composed of many components, and it is time consuming and labor consuming to assemble so many components. In addition, the tolerance and the yield rate of each of the components affect the assembly quality and stability of the cover and the scanner. Furthermore, the assembly of the scanner of the prior art has to rely on dedicated jigs and tools. As a result, the manufacturing costs of the conventional scanner cannot be reduced.